


let him sleep for the rest of the week

by an9elinus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Югёму хочется какао и целоваться, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: Перед камбэком Not By the Moon у гатсевен была серия дэйт вилайвов. Югёма тогда мучала ужасная аллергия, но он стоически отвёл часовойэфир, где делал конфеты тт тт.Одна агасэ после написала про это так:Someone tuck Yugyeom to bed, brush his hair, give him warm milk, sing a lullaby, and let him sleep for the rest of the week.А я про это написала.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	let him sleep for the rest of the week

телефон оживает сообщениями в катоке каждые секунд тридцать. пишет брат про их щенка, менеджер про график на завтра, нуна про подгонку стейджевого аутфита, пишут Бэмбэм и Ёндже в общий чат, Джебом молчит с обеда, сразу как отписался после лайва и пропал, видимо, готовится к завтрашнему эфиру, а Марк собирался пока есть единственный этот день — отоспаться. Джексон и Джинён не пишут.

Джексон звонил с полчаса назад и спрашивал, что привезти на ужин. каким образом он умудрился втиснуть в их график перед камбэком ещё какие-то свои дела, Югём не представляет, но на то он и Джексон — спортсмен, отличник, не член партии Китая, конечно, но зато амбассадор кучи мировых брендов, тоже ничего. Джинён не пишет почти никогда. уж тем более сегодня, когда у всех вот ещё есть немного свободного времени, а он доснимает какие-то сцены для дорамы своей и вообще доделывает там последние дела. может даже ужинать пойдёт с командой со съёмок, а к ним так и не доедет. хотя и обещал.

Югём лежит на огромной кровати в спальне Джексона и немного грустит по этому поводу. когда в очередной раз начинает щекотать в носу от желания чихать, он зарывается лицом в подушку, пахнущую Джексоном, и бессильно стонет. лекарство, конечно, уже подействовало и ему легче гораздо, но это зудящее и чешущееся где-то за переносицей всё ещё с ним и не отпускает. сам виноват, что проспал и таблетки в спешке уже который день забывал выпить и почти весь день так промучился, а теперь когда ещё совсем они его спасут — пять дней, как раз к камбэку будет как новенький. но сейчас ему хочется просто лежать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и чтобы кто-нибудь погладил по голове.

кто-нибудь и правда гладит. приходит с пищанием дверного замка, моет руки, шуршит пакетами на кухне, снова моет руки, переодевается, топоча по квартире босыми ступнями, включает тихо аудиосистему, а потом под его весом проминается матрас рядом и Джексон нежно гладит Югёма по макушке.

— плохо? — голос у Джексона тихий и ласковый, он словно гладит Югёма и его закравшуюся таки жалость к себе и растрёпанные чувства, как рука растрёпанные волосы.

— угу, — мычит Югём в подушку, но сам уже понимает, что его отпускает. хочется немного есть — даже в желудке урчит, хочется ходить за Джексоном по квартире по пятам и слушать про события сегодняшнего дня, хочется потом валяться на кровати и надеяться, что Джинён всё-таки доедет от своих сериальных товарищей, а пока они его ждут, то хочется возможно даже целоваться. 

они правда идут есть, Джексон проявляет чудеса заботливости и показывает себя настоящим героем дня привезя Югёму кашу. Югёму! кашу! будто он и правда больной какой. но есть хочется очень, да и, если честно, Югёму правда не то чтобы так хорошо, чтобы этим фактом сильно возмущаться, но для порядка всё же он это делает:

— я в следующий раз тебе тоже кашу принесу, когда будешь от переутомления с ног валиться, хён — подчёркивает он последнее слово, словно намекая на то, что Джексон старше и вообще разваливаться уже должен с таким-то графиком. 

— приноси-приноси, Югёма, я от тебя всему рад, — беззлобно посмеивается Джексон и протягивает ему салфетку, когда он вешает себе на футболку ложку этой самой каши.

а потом они, как и хотелось Югёму, валяются и обсуждают какие-то пустяки, особенно сложную партию, вчерашние съемки, сегодняшний вилайв и планы Джексона на его “свидание”. Джексон привычно отрубается посреди очередного предложения, Югём поправляет подушку у него под головой, а сам ещё зависает в телефоне — времени почти два ночи и Джинён уже, конечно, вряд ли теперь придёт.

но замок снова пищит. Джинён тихо ходит по квартире за пределами окутанной безмолвием спальни, переодевается, выпивает воды, судя по звукам из кухни, и только потом появляется на пороге. он долго смотрит на Югёма, потом на Джексона, позволяя себе на этом моменте улыбнуться кончиками губ и качает головой, снова возвращаясь к Югёму взглядом.

— как ты?

— лучше, — в опровержение своих слов Югём резко сгибается и чихает в складки покрывала на коленях. Джексон ворочается во сне, но не просыпается.

Джинён опять качает головой, не ругается, только снова спрашивает:

— вы хотя бы ужинали?

— конечно, обижаешь, мы же не маленькие!

— правда? — они сверлят друг друга взглядами, и Джинён, наконец, не выдерживает, улыбается широко и предлагает. — какао хочешь?

Югём кивает. он хочет и какао, и чтобы Джинён всегда так улыбался, и сопящего под боком Джексона, и мемы про них всех от Бэмбэма в общем чате, и грядущий камбэк Югём хочет. и всё это у него есть. что на фоне этого аллергия? 

— как всё прошло сегодня, закончили? — спрашивает он Джинёна уже на кухне, когда можно говорить не шёпотом, бессовестно пользоваться предложением и сидеть на высоком табурете, подперев подбородок ладонями и любоваться видом, пока Джинён делает какао ему и чай себе. он, похоже, немного выпил (Югём чувствует лёгкий запах алкоголя каждый раз, когда он проходит очень близко), но явно немного, потому что по нему даже не заметно, а что-что, но пьяного Пак Джинёна Югём определит за милю.

— да, финальный монтаж к премьере уже делают.

— волнуешься? 

— конечно, — Джинён ставит чашку с дымяшимся напитком перед Югёмом и сам садится напротив. — но не больше, чем все мы из-за камбэка.

они пьют в тишине, сидят друг напротив друга, иногда обмениваются ещё какими-то пустяковыми фразами, и Югёму сейчас очень легко и хорошо. все-все-все боли и тревоги отступают и бегут в ужасе перед тем, что в его жизни есть люди, которые могут придти, погладить его по голове и сварить кружку горячего какао.

он почти проваливается в сон под тихий шум воды, который доносится из ванной, но всё же ещё успевает зафиксировать момент, когда Джинён после душа забирается под одеяло с другой стороны от Джексона. он повыше натягивает на того это самое одеяло, устраиваясь, и перед тем, как самому уснуть, успевает дотянуться до Югёма и потрепать его по макушке.

— можно я так просплю весь остаток недели, — сонно бормочет Югём, утыкаясь Джексону в затылок носом и вдыхая знакомый запах. хорошо, что на его парфюм у него аллергии нет, думает он и сам смеётся своим дурацким мыслям.

— весь нельзя, но сегодня спи уже, пожалуйста, — едва слышно шепчет Джинён, и накрывается почти с головой.

Югём не расстроен, на самом деле уже утром, он знает, ему самому захочется свершений, репетиций, съемок и всего, ради чего он в принципе просыпается по утрам, а сейчас он правда засыпает. засыпает с мыслью, что всё хорошо, но целоваться всё ещё очень хочется.


End file.
